A powershift transmission is a speed and power changing device installed between a power source and a final drive of a work machine. Powershift transmissions are often used in work machines such as, for example, agricultural and industrial machines.
A powershift transmission has lower forward modes and higher forward modes. The lower forward modes are, typically, used for propelling work machines at low speeds. In the lower forward modes, an output shaft of the powershift transmission is rotating slowly but with a relatively high amount of torque. On the other hand, the higher forward modes are, generally, for propelling the work machine at high speeds in, for example, transport. In higher forward modes, the output shaft of the powershift transmission is rotating relatively quickly but with a relatively low amount of torque.